


Solitudes of Two

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is Draco's favourite season...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitudes of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2007.

Winter, to Draco, is the most beautiful of seasons. When snow weighs down the manor's roof like a white cloak, hushing everything and everyone inside, and keeping the rest of the world out, he is content. When the fireplaces are lit, burning pine cones and mulled wine scent the air, and the windows frost over to create a kind of reverse snow globe of the house...

That is when mother visits southern climes, and father comes home early. The evenings are long and gentle, filled with books and quietness, with dreams made reality and solitudes of two on the hearthrug.


End file.
